Please
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Un petit OS sur le Linstead. Jay part sous couverture. J'espère que ça vous plaira en attendant ma prochaine fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Please**

 **Fash-Back**

 _Erin enleva ses bottes et les mit à côté des chaussures de Jay. Elle gagna le salon mais il n'est pas là, la jeune femme se dirigea vers leur chambre. Jay était en train de faire son sac, Erin retint un sanglot avant de caresser doucement le dos du jeune homme._

 _-Er._

 _-Hey._

 _-Il faut que je finisse de faire mon sac. Voight veut que je le retrouve tôt demain matin avant de commencer la mission sous couverture._

 _-Promets-moi que ça va bien se passer._

 _-Ça va, je te le promets. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Souffla Jay en enlaçant la jeune femme._

 _Ils passèrent leur dernière soirée ensemble blottie l'un contre l'autre devant la télé à manger une pizza en buvant une bière._

 _-Je t'ai fait du café. Souffla Erin_

 _-Er tu n'avais pas à faire ça, tu aurais pu rester couchée._

 _Mais au fond il était heureux qu'elle l'est fait, il ne voulait pas partir sans la voir. Il enlaça sa chérie avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

 _-Il faut que j'y aille, je t'aime ma chérie._

 _-Je t'aime Jay, sois prudent._

 _-Toi aussi mon cœur, pas d'imprudence._

 _Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter l'appartement. Quelques semaines se sont écoulés depuis que Jay est partit en infiltration. Erin n'est pas entrée en contact avec lui, elle s'est juste de Voight qu'il va bien. Une explosion de bombonnes de gaz a fait plusieurs victimes, mais des témoins ont vu un homme juste avant et pendant l'explosion._

 _-Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il vient de se faire soigner. Déclara Alvin_

 _Ils se rendirent à l'accueil, mais l'homme pas très coopérant attrapa Erin et la garda comme otage. Jay et un autre homme arrivèrent en renfort du preneur d'otage. Ca tuait Jay de ne pas pouvoir libérer la jeune femme._

 _-Prend-la ! Lança l'homme en poussant Erin contre Jay._

 _Jay l'attrapa et il dû se faire violence pour la bloquer contre lui. Il plaça le couteau sous la gorge d'Erin mais fit attention de ne pas l'appuyer. Jay ne put s'empêcher de dessiner de petits cercles sur les poignets d'Erin qu'il tenait bloqué dans le dos. Après plusieurs minutes de négociation les trois hommes libérèrent Erin et prirent la fuite._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Les Renseignements sont en route pour le Molly, d'après un des voisins, il y aurait des hommes armés qui seraient entrés dans le bar. Antonio vérifia le gilet d'Erin de rejoindre Voight.

-Atwater, Ruzzek et Al vous passez par l'arrière. Erin et Antonio avec moi, on passe par devant.

Erin ouvrit la porte laissant passer Antonio avant d'entrer à sa suite. La jeune femme vérifia derrière le bar et se figea.

-Oh mon dieu ! Jay !

Elle se précipita vers son petit-ami et tomba à genoux. Une flaque de sang se forme par terre, la terrifiant encore plus. Elle le retourna doucement sur le dos, le tee-shirt de Jay est maculé de sang.

-Jay, Jay tu m'entends ?!

Elle chercha un pouls qu'elle finit par trouver.

-10-1, 10-1 officier à terre, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance immédiatement ! Hurla Erin dans sa radio

Elle pressa la plaie au niveau du cœur, Antonio la rejoignit et remplaça la main de la jeune femme. La main de Jay tomba, laissant s'échapper une bague. Erin la prit la main tremblante.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle

Brett et Gabby firent leur apparition suivie du Docteur Choi qui passe la journée avec elles. La jeune blonde appliqua les premiers soins à Jay aidé par le médecin qui examina la plaie.

-C'est du sérieux, il faut s'en occuper avant de le transporter. Brett tu peux m'aider ? Demanda le docteur Choi.

Gabby, elle, lui mit le collier cervicale et le masque pour respirer avant de rassurer Erin.

-Il va s'en remettre, il est fort.

Après de longues minutes, ils le mirent sur la planche avant que les policiers ne les aident pour l'installer sur le brancard.

-Il fait un arrêt ! S'exclama Choi avant de commencer le massage.

Les minutes passèrent, puis une demi-heure mais rien ne fait, le cœur refuse de repartir.

-Erin ? Demanda le médecin

-Qu…quoi ? Souffla-t-elle le visage baigné de larmes.

-Il faut que tu me dises si je peux arrêter ou non.

-Mais…Mais je ne suis pas…pas sa femme…

Antonio récupéra la bague et la passa au doigt de la jeune détective en lui adressant un sourire encourageant. Elle observa le visage de Jay avant de se tourner vers le médecin.

-Continuez le massage.

Choi acquiesça, Voight se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

-Erin…

-Non ! Ne me dis pas ce que je devrais faire ! C'est ma décision. Jay ne serait pas là si tu ne l'avais pas envoyé dans cette mission sous couverture. S'il meurt ça sera ta faute, et je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, car c'est l'homme que j'aime. L'homme qui ne m'a jamais jugé, et dont je vois un avenir avec ! Siffla-t-elle

Gabby posa une main dans le dos d'Erin et lui désigna l'ambulance prête à partir. Après plusieurs heures à l'hôpital, Rhodes et Choi revinrent enfin dans la salle d'attente, où se trouve tous les Renseignements et Will mais aussi tous les pompiers du 51.

-Comment va-t-il doc ? Demanda Hermann

Erin s'était endormie une heure avant sur l'épaule d'Antonio. Les médecins regardèrent la jeune femme, ils auraient préférés lui dire. Le portoricain comprenant secoua doucement son ami.

-Hmmm

-Er, les médecins sont là. Souffla Antonio

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle totalement réveillée.

-On a réussi à le faire revenir vingt minutes après son arrivé au bloc. La plaie était sérieuse, à la poitrine et a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Mais on a réussi à réparer les dommages, il est dans un coma léger pour l'instant. Mais il risque d'avoir des séquelles lors de son réveil. Expliqua Connor.

-Quel genre de séquelle ? Demanda Will

-Neurologique du mal à se concentrer, faiblesses des membres… Mais avec de l'exercice ça pourra se régler. Mais il va avoir besoin de repos.

-Erin tu es de repos jusqu'à ce qu'Halstead soit sur pied pour revenir aux Renseignements. Ordonna Voight

-Mais il va nous manquer deux détectives ! Observa Ruzzek

-Rixton va rester avec nous, et Antonio va prendre avec lui le nouveau de l'académie.

-Un nouveau ? un bleu ?!

-Tu étais un bleu aussi Adam quand je t'ai pris. Intervint Olinski

-Qui ? Demanda Antonio

-Mouse ! Lâcha Voight comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Will se pencha vers Erin, il savait depuis longtemps que son petit frère voulait la demander en mariage mais qu'il ne savait pas quand.

-Quand Jay se réveillera et qu'il pourra quitter l'hôpital, je vous accompagnerai dans le Wisconsin. Il sera mieux là-bas pour sa convalescence.

Erin lui sourit avant de rejoindre Voight et de l'enlacer.

-Merci.

-C'est ce que Jay aurait voulu. Antonio prendra soin de Mouse en attendant votre retour. Et toi prends soin de toi et de lui.

-Merci Hank

Le docteur Choi emmena Erin dans la chambre de Jay, suivit par les pompiers qui voulaient voir le jeune homme avant de partir pour une intervention. Severide partit en dernier voulant voir Erin, et lui apporter son soutien comme elle l'a fait pour lui à la mort de Shay.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour,

Ce petit message pour répondre à une de mes lectrices (Julie) qui m'a posé une question mais qui ne m'a pas donné de moyen pour lui répondre. J'espère qu'elle verra ce message. Bien sûr tu peux utiliser l'idée mais donne-moi seulement ton pseudo Wattpad que je vienne lire ta fiction j'adore les linstead !


End file.
